The Phase II project specific aim is to perform research to develop and demonstrate an advanced, High Performance Bioreactor (HPBR) fermentation technology that enhances growth characteristics and product expression for various cellular organisms, e.g., bacteria, fungi, yeast, plant, insect and mammalian cells. The HPBR is based upon a novel low-frequency resonant, low-shear mixing technology that has been demonstrated to provide greatly increased oxygen transfer rates and considerably improved mixing compared to conventional technology. The work conducted in Phase I provided compelling evidence that the HPBR is an improved method for the growth and volumetric productivity of a broad range of organisms and pharmaceutical products. The technology has application as both a discovery tool and as an efficient method for production of biopharmaceuticals. The major commercialization opportunity for the HPBR is the culture of hybridoma cells for the production of monoclonal antibodies (MAb). The market for MAb's is projected to grow at a compound rate of 20% over the next 10 years, to $6 billion and serious shortage of production capacity is foreseen. The HPBR technology offers an order of magnitude increase in process intensity compared to conventional stirred bioreactors.